legoherofactoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Hero Factory
The Hero Factory is the largest building in Makuhero City. It is the birthplace of all heroes. The building has an interior floor-plan measuring 660,660 square meters (2,167,519.69 square feet), and stands 589 meters (1,932.4 feet) high. It is powered by a state-of-the-art cold fusion power source. It is considered by the public and the inhabitants to be a marvelous piece of architecture, both aesthetically and technically. History Hero Factory was built to be the home of the Hero Factory corporation, and it dominated the center of Makuhero City. However after Alpha 1 Team's disastrous failure to stop the Legion of Darkness at the Asteroid J-54 prison Akiyama Makuro shut down the Hero Factory. He planned to make a deep-space exploration building, but this changed when the Legion attacked. Jawblade swam in canals and took down the external security system. XT4 and Splitface went to take down the main power and Preston Stormer attacked them. Thresher dealt with Voltix, Speeda Demon, and Toxic Reapa in the Assembly Tower but was defeated. While Stormer defeated Splitface, Black Phantom arrived to defeat Stormer. However, Dunkan Bulk, Jimi Stringer, and Von Ness arrived and they chased Black Phantom into the Assembly Tower. Thresher was saved and in the chaos the Legion was defeated, causing Makuro to reopen Hero Factory. It soon became the control base for the entire city. Stormer once breached the tower's defenses when he was infected by Meltdown's nanobots. Hero Pods are launched from the tower almost daily, to send heroes to missions around the galaxy. All villains were taken back to the Hero Factory and put in containment until Voltix initiated a Breakout by shattering the orb on Von Nebula's Black Hole Orb Staff. All Heroes was dispatched with new armor and Hero Cuffs which allowed Black Phantom to enter the factory and take over Mission Control, although Rocka stayed behind and called four allies to the factory. Black Phantom transmitted the plans to an unknown benefactor and then attempted to destroy the factory by using Anti-Quaza, but Rocka channeled power into him and overloaded his system, stopping him. Sections There are various sections of the factory building specialized for various tasks. Production Line Furnace The Furnace is the place where the raw material for creating Heroes is processed. The metals and alloys are molded and shaped into the bodies and armor pieces of the Heroes. Assembly Tower The Assembly Tower is where the body of the hero is assembled. It can be calibrated for the Upgrade to 2.0 or build the hero in 2.0 form. The top of the tower is the Hero Core Room. Refitting Facility The Refitting Facility is where Heroes can go to be outfitted with new armor or weapons specific to their mission; the refitting process takes three minutes or less. Supercharging Facility At the top of the tower is the Supercharging Facility, where rookie Heroes go through a Hero Core charging process. The rookies go through a series of charges, and become fully-fledged Hero Factory Heroes upon their final charge. Support Centers Call Center The Call Center is operated by workers that intercept Hero alerts, respond to distress calls, and send hero teams. Lucy is a call center operator. Mission Control Each Hero team has a mission command center where their mission is viewed. Alpha Team's center is run by Nathaniel Zib and Quadal. Villain Storage There are a number of highly guarded incarceration facilities to hold criminals that have been captured. Criminals that are captured on missions are sent here. They either stay in the Hero Factory Villain Containment, or are sent out to a prison elsewhere in the galaxy. Training Sphere A Training Sphere is a site where Heroes can train in any previous scenario. DJ Booth Directly underneath the training spheres is the DJ Booth, where Mak Megahertz broadcasts his daily talk show, Hero Factory FM about the comings and goings at Hero Factory. Medical Wing The Factory possesses a Medical Wing to help ailing and injured Heroes; the med wing has its own intensive care unit, known as the HFICU. Quaza Chamber The Quaza Chamber is a room where Heroes who are low on energy in their Hero Core can go to charge. Only one Hero may charge at a time. See Also *Makuhero City Category:Locations Category:Hero Factory Category:Organizations